Two
by anny385
Summary: Someone looks a lot like one of the Agents that is killing people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Two

He stepped up to the lone woman who was just cooling down after a long jog. He had been watching her and knew that she would stop here. He had been here before, but he had never noticed the camera's around the park because they were well hidden. He had also been too busy watching the women. He grinned, as the woman hasn't even noticed him coming up behind her. He took out the knife and slit her throat. He grinned and then walked away with a smile on his face.

FBI Agents Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks began working on the crime scene. One of the park workers had found the woman while he had been working on this part of the park. He had told them that they had cameras around and pointed them out because they couldn't be seen.

The FBI ME had taken the body back to the building and they had gathered the all the evidence even the digital evidence. The carried everything back to headquarters and turned in the evidence to the FBI Forensic Scientist and took the digital evidence and watched the murder unfold. They stared in horror as the watched the man walk away from the victim and smile. They knew this man and they had thought that he had done it before. Looks like they have the evidence to put him away now. They took the evidence and drove to the NCIS Headquarters. They walked towards the bullpen and looked at Gibbs and nodded his head towards the elevator that was their meeting place.

"What is it Tobias?"

"We have evidence that Tony killed a woman. We have digital evidence and our Forensic Scientist will find the evidence."

"He didn't do it, Fornell. You made the mistake of suspecting him before, but he didn't do it." Gibbs said giving his friend a glare.

"We have video evidence." He said as held up the videos.

"I'll get Tony and we'll watch it together." Gibbs said as he pressed the button and stepped out into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, interview room. Let's go."

"What's wrong, Boss." He said as he got up from his chair.

They made their way towards the interview room and watched the video. They watched as the man made his way towards the woman and slit her throat. The man looked exactly like Tony.

"Boss, it wasn't me." He looked at his boss.

"I know because you were with me at that time."

"Are you sure Gibbs? You're not covering for DiNozzo are you?"

"His boiler was out again and he stayed with me. We were having lunch at that time."

"We'll check it out, Gibbs." He said as he made his way out of the room. "Don't leave town, DiNozzo," He said as he turned to Tony before opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony doesn't have a nice family in this fic.

Two

"Why didn't we just arrest him?" Ron Sacks asked as they made their way out of the NCIS building.

"Because we don't have the evidence. Until we have the forensic evidence then we'll go after him."

When they stepped inside the FBI Building Tobias had gotten a call from their forensic scientist. Both of them made their way towards the lab to see what she had gotten. They had found the murder's DNA and it wasn't Tony.

"I can't believe that it's not DiNozzo. This is the third time that he had been accused of murder."

"Can you do me a favor, Grace? I need you to run the DNA against Tony DiNozzo. We already have his DNA and I want to see if they are related somehow."

"Okay." Grace Williams who was the Forensic Scientist had gone back to work. "I'll call you when I get something."

"Thank you, Grace." They said and made their way towards the office. Grace had called and told them that they have the info that they needed.

"It looks like they are brothers."

"I didn't know DiNozzo had a brother." Ron said.

"Let's go back to NCIS."

They made their way back towards the NCIS Building and asked both of them to step into the elevator with them.

"I didn't know that you have a brother, DiNozzo."

"I don't. I'm an only child."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

Tobias had given him the paper that was in his hand. "We ran the DNA of the killer against you and it turned out that you are related."

"I can't believe it. I have a brother and he's a killer."

"We have been following this guy for a month, but had never known what he looked like." Tobias said.

"I need to call my father." He said not liking that idea, but he knew he had to.

Gibbs nodded. Tony had gone outside to make the call and it must have been a slow day because his father picked up the phone.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Father, I need to ask you a question."

"Anthony, why are you calling me?"

"I need to know if I even had a twin brother?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Only because I saw on a video of someone that looks exactly like me."

"Yes, you have a brother. Your Mother and Me only wanted one child and so we gave the other one away. We might have kept the wrong one."

"The man who I saw is the suspect in a murder. He was caught on tape killing a woman."

"Look I have to go right now. I'm going to make a deal with someone in a moment."

"Okay, Father." He said as he hung up his cell phone.

He knew that Gibbs was behind him giving him support. He could feel him. "It's true, I have a twin brother. He said that they only wanted one and they got rid of him."

"I'm sorry, Tony." He said as he walked up to Tony and squeezed his shoulder.

"He said that maybe they got rid of the wrong son. I was never the son they wanted. I told him that he was involved in a murder and he didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry, Tony. You don't deserve that."

"I'm used to it, but it still hurts."

"Let's go back inside. Tobias is going to let us in on the investigation. We will get him Tony."

Tony nodded and they both made his way towards the bullpen.

"We are looking for a man named Garrison Miller. I need you to get everything about this man." He looked at Tony and he nodded as he sat down. "This man is Tony's twin brother that he didn't know he had. He just called his father and it was confirmed that they gave away the other baby."

Both of them stared at Tony who wasn't looking at them, but at the computer.

After months after chasing him they finally got him and led him towards the NCIS Building. Tony watched from observation as he saw his brother his twin being led into the interrogation room. He watched as Gibbs made his way out of the room and into the observation room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Tony made his way towards the room and turned the knob. The man had looked up as he sat down and stared at him.

"I knew I was adopted, but I never knew I had a brother." Garrison said.

"I never knew that I had a twin." Tony said as he watched his brother.

"Why did you do this?" Tony asked.

"You should see how my life was. My adoptive parents told me all the time that I wasn't their son. My adoptive father beat me all the time." Garrison said as he looked at his twin.

"I was beaten as a child too, but I never turned out like you."

"Our real Dad beat you?"

"Yes, and he locked me up in the cellar where there were rats. One of them bit me and I've been afraid of them since."

"I'm so sorry. We never deserved the life we got."

"No, we didn't, but that doesn't mean that you had to turn out the way you did."

"I know, but I had to do it. I don't know why, but I just had to kill."

They arrested him and Tony watched his brother who he should have grown up in a nice household with. If they had different parents that had loved them Garrison's life would have turned out so much different.

The End


End file.
